


Heavenmaker

by Tatzebea



Series: The lone Beginning [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creation, Gen, beginning, cryptic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatzebea/pseuds/Tatzebea
Summary: .............................................We meet again.........





	Heavenmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda a squeal to Starmaker

The sky is blue.

A bright blue.

They used to see black.

Darkness.

 

They look around.

Green.

Plants. Forest.

 

They look up.

Bright.

Yellow.

The sun.

 

They walk further.

They stop.

Clear liquid. Water.

 

They step over the gray around the water.

Rocks.

 

They stop.

 

Turn around.

 

Look back.

In the water.

 

Reflection.

Their reflection.

 

Red.

They used to see white.

 

They frown.

The reflection returns the gesture.

 

They look at their wings in the reflection.

Decayed.

 

They turn around.

Walk away.

Further into the forest.

 

Lush. Green.

They look around.

They like it.

 

They touch a tree.

Rough.

They like it.

 

They touch the leafs.

Uneven.

They like it.

 

They go on.

They step on leafs.

They crunch.

 

They look down.

Brown.

Dry.

Like their wings.

Decaying.

Fallen leafs.

 

They cock their head. Wondering.

They touch their wings.

Rough. Uneven.

 

They look up to the sky.

The sky is blocked by leafs.

They close their eyes.

 

Nodding.

They smile softly.

Their wings.

They like it.

 

They move their wings.

Heavy.

They don't mind.

 

They turn.

Walk out of the forest.

Into the clearing.

 

This world.

They made it.

It's their world.

Their heaven.

 

The sky turns red.

Dawn.

Dusk.

They don't know.

 

They.

He.

He doesn't mind.

He is the core.

His. Their.

The beginning.

 

Spread the wings.

Change form.

Decayed bird.

 

The core from a whole.

The soul.

Their are the beginning.

He is the beginning.

 

He made his world.

Their world.

 

Origin.

The whole.

 

Oleria.

Himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is Oleria/Origin https://tatzebea.tumblr.com/post/163526902183/originoleria-soul-creator-of-life
> 
> If you are confused why they/them and he/his change at the end, it's because Oleria uses both. Origin was they/them only btw.


End file.
